Amor o propiedad
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: El amor aparece cuando menos te lo esperas, incluso si es en un hombre, hijo de muggles y Hufflepuff


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín: "Cupido al azar" del Foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

**La pareja que me ha tocado es Lucius Malfoy y Ted Tonks.**

* * *

**AMOR O PROPIEDAD**

Tenía que ser suyo.

Ese fue el pensamiento de Lucius al ver a ese apetitoso hombre delante suyo en la estación. Se detuvo a mirarlo durante un buen rato porque algo en él le sonaba familiar. Efectivamente, no era la primera vez que lo veía, de hecho, coincidían bastante a menudo en la biblioteca o en el club de duelo, a pesar de que el otro tuviera un año más que él.

Pero estaba tan cambiado, que apenas lo reconoció: había crecido durante el verano, estaba más fuerte y se había cortado el pelo con un toque moderno, también se había cambiado las ropas anticuadas que solía llevar y ese día lucía unos pantalones vaqueros muggles bastante más ceñidos de lo que la decencia decía y una sonrisa, que en ese momento, hacía tambalear su mundo.

Desde luego el verano había hecho maravillas con él.

* * *

No había podido apartar sus pensamientos de él, tenía algo que lo llamaba de una manera que no podía comprender, no sabía si era por su nueva actitud, por sus obvios cambios físicos o por la sonrisa que desde que lo había visto esa mañana no lo había abandonado.

Esa obsesión fue creciendo conforme pasaban los días y los meses y para las vacaciones de Navidad había decidido hacer algo con ella.

* * *

Decidió empezar con su plan cuando empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad, de esa manera habría menos alumnos que lo viesen y pudieran indagar en el asunto, además de que hacia oído que él era uno de los pocos miembros de su casa que se iban a quedar en el colegio en esas fiestas, por lo que no iba a poder tener una mejor oportunidad.

* * *

Lucius nunca se había caracterizado por su sutileza, es más, siempre decía las cosas cuando quería, y lo que quería, y los demás tenían que oírle quisieran o no, ya que a pesar de eso, seguía siendo un Malfoy, una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes del mundo mágico. Por eso, cuando se encontró con el motivo de su obsesión en un pasillo solitario, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a él, empujarlo contra la pared y decirle:

—Quiero que salgamos.

El otro muchacho se quedó mirándolo raro, de un momento a otro ese rubio se le había acercado a pesar de nunca haber hablado, y eso que compartían momentos en el día por las distintas actividades

—Lo siento Malfoy pero no.

—Y yo digo que sí.

Otra de las características de Lucius era que no podía ser más caprichoso, todo lo que quería, lo tenía que conseguir.

—Creo que en una relación hay dos personas para opinar, y cuando una de ellas no acepta, no hay nada que hacer.

—Pero tú vas a aceptar, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Si.

—No y déjame ya en paz, no eres mi tipo, y ni si quiera me caes bien.

Con ese último comentario, Ted Tonks se alejó del rubio a paso rápido para que este no le volviese a abordar.

* * *

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Todos los días se lo encontraba al menos tres veces para decirle o más bien ordenarle lo mismo y ya se estaba empezando a cansar.

El rubio, había que reconocerlo, era guapo: tenía el pelo rubio platino, un color muy extraño pero que le sentaba genial con los ojos azules y su piel blanca. Era más alto que él, siendo un año menor, y su presencia lo envolvía todo.

Al principio pensó que era una simple broma, pero durante esos días el castillo estaba desierto y eso le hizo pensar lo contrario: las bromas requieren de espectadores, o si no que se lo dijeran a esos niños de primero que no hacían nada más que organizar trifulcas en el Gran Comedor o en los pasillos concurridos. Por lo que después de estar así durante dos semanas, planeó esperar a que llegaran todos y ver su actitud rodeado de toda su casa.

Para su mortificación, y puede que un poco/bastante agrado, su comportamiento no cambió nada, siguió intentándolo, a pesar de las burlas de todos sus amigos y de varios insultos, ya que Ted era sangresucia y Lucius pertenecía a una de las familias sangrepura orgullosas de no confraternizar con los impuros.

* * *

Lo que Ted no sabía, es que esos insultos eran solo la guinda del pastel, los que se mostraban por fachada hacia las demás casas, que lo que en verdad estaba pasando Lucius por querer tenerlo era más y peor.

* * *

Decían que en la Casa Slytherin se encontraban amigos leales, amigos que durarían toda la vida y que nunca te fallarían por la lealtad hacia el otro. Como comprobó Lucius eso no era del todo cierto.

Sabía que por su interés por Tonks no lo iba a pasar bien, su casa era muy elitista y no estaban permitidas algunas cosas, obsesionarse por un sangresucia Hufflepuff era una de ellas. Cuando todo se supo, al momento de que todos vinieran de las vacaciones navideñas, Orion, Snape, Rodolphus y Rabastan fueron los únicos que no le dieron la espalda, cada uno con sus propios motivos, pero que el agradecía de corazón, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Gracias a ellos consiguió parte del apoyo de la Casa de la Serpiente ya que juntos eran los miembros más prestigiosos y poderosos de ella, lo que no evitaba que los demás se hubieran opuesto y unido para hacerle la vida a cuadritos: venenos en las comidas o bebidas, destrozos en sus propiedades personales, inundaciones insospechadas en sus habitaciones… todo era válido para demostrar que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con el nuevo gusto del rubio.

* * *

Era ya finales de enero y Lucius acorraló por enésima vez al moreno.

—Ted, sal conmigo en San Valentín.

—No.

—Tonks, saldrás conmigo en San Valentín.

—No, Malfoy, no saldré contigo.

Para ese momento Lucius estaba ya desesperado, lo había intentado durante un mes por todas las maneras que se le hubiesen ocurrido y todavía no conseguía ni acercarse a él.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy?

— ¡Qué!— exclamó cortante el rubio mientras rumiaba un nuevo plan.

—Cuando me lo preguntes como una persona normal, y no como un niño caprichoso de cinco años, me lo pensaré. Cuando estés dispuesto a bajarte de tu trono, quizás tengas una respuesta positiva.

Dicho esto, dejó a Lucius para que reflexionara en lo que le había dicho.

* * *

Para un Malfoy el orgullo era lo primero, nunca se arrodillarían ante nadie, ni habría nadie por encima suyo, el mundo vivía para ellos, no ellos para el mundo. Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre desde que nació.

Pero en esos momentos en los que necesitaba desesperadamente a Ted Tonks, pensaba que valía la pena bajarse de su silla, como le había dicho el moreno y así poder tenerle, que no hacerlo y perderlo para siempre.

Por ello, el día antes de San Valentín, lo volvió a acorralar, esta vez en uno de los lugares más desiertos del castillo.

—Vaya, parece que quieres hablar conmigo, después de todo me arrastraste medio castillo para hacerlo, espero que hayas pensado en lo que te dije.

—Si, pensé en ello bastante.

Durante unos minutos solo se miraron fijamente uno al otro, sin hablar.

—Quería decirte que desde hace meses… que desde septiembre me llamaste la atención… que desde ese día en el que te vi en el andén quise que fueses mío…y que haré todo lo posible para que mi deseo se cumpla.

Ted lo miró con detenimiento, sopesando las palabras del rubio con cuidado.

—He de decir que después de este mes, me has llamado bastante la atención, eres muy atractivo, y tienes algo que me llama a ti, desde luego no me eres indiferente y si lo pones así, queremos lo mismo, pero hay una diferencia de puntos de vista: yo no soy de nadie.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo no soy de nadie— repitió con paciencia— lo que tú has dicho es que querías que yo fuese tuyo, bien, yo no pertenezco a nadie, no soy una cosa o una propiedad.

Lucius lo estaba mirando con extrañeza, no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

—A ver, déjame ponértelo así, si tú me pidieses que fuera tu novio, aceptaría, pero tú lo que has dicho es que querías que fuese tuyo, eso, no lo acepto.

— ¿Pero no es lo mismo?

—No, ni por asomo.

Después de un buen rato de darle vueltas al asunto, Lucius habló.

—Creo que lo entendí, y también creo que tú no te enteraste bien de lo que yo quería decir. Yo dije que quería que fueses mío, mi novio, mi pareja, sí que es verdad que al principio te desee como si fueses un objeto precioso que quería para mi colección, pero eso fue después de conocerte, de saber cómo eras y encandilarme.

—Apenas me conoces, solo hemos hablado cuando me acorralabas.

—En realidad te he estado vigilando durante estos meses, disimuladamente, desde luego.

Ted en ese momento estaba mudo, no creyendo en lo que le decía el otro chico.

— ¿Has estado vigilándome? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me deslumbraste y necesitaba saber más de ti.

Lucius le cogió la mano con ternura y se la llevó a los labios para besarla con cariño.

—Soy egocéntrico, caprichoso, mentiroso, algunas veces malvado y rencoroso, pero eso es todo lo que los Slytherin somos, lo que yo quiero que veas es lo que soy yo realmente, así que, ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade el sábado conmigo?

Pero la respuesta no le llegó en forma de palabras, sino de un beso que le dio el mayor, solo un roce de labios, pero que logró que perdiera la razón.

—En la entrada del castillo, a las 10, te esperaré allí.

Y sin dirigirle otra palabra, pero volviéndolo a besar, se fue de allí, dejando al rubio temblando y apoyado contra la pared.

* * *

Estuvo ahí durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y se fue a su sala común con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa, (después de todo seguía siendo un Slytherin), dispuesto a contarle a sus amigos lo que había sucedido con el moreno y a elegir la ropa que llevaría para la cita, después de todo era un Malfoy y los Malfoy siempre se tenían que ver bien.

También tenía que convencerlos de que los vigilaran disimuladamente en el pueblo cuando fuesen el sábado, no quería que nada estropease su velada con Ted, y si alguien se atrevía, bueno, conocerían porque los Malfoy tenían esa maravillosa fama.

* * *

La verdad era que Tonks se había fijado en las observaciones del menor, cómo siempre lo seguía fuera donde fuera y que no le quitaba ojo, que parecía observar con quien iba y hablaba... también, después de mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que el hacia lo mismo, mirándolo, queriéndolo saber todo de el, llamándole la atención de una forma que nunca nadie lo había echo. Y después de todo ese mes, en el que ya el rubio se había decidido a preguntárselo, había quedado confirmado que los sentimientos de Lucius eran reales, aunque costara creerlo, y lo más importante es que se había dado cuenta de que no era aquel tempano de hielo que siempre había creído que era, que con solo una mirada podía expresar miles de cosas.

Eso fue lo que le llevó a aceptar la proposición, eso y que poco a poco iba cayendo por él.

También sabia, que al Slytherin le quedaba un duro camino para poder recordar que él no era un objeto, pero eso haría que las disputas que tuviesen fuesen mas placenteras y divertidas, después de todo, el rubio ya caería en la cuenta de que él sentía por él más amor que propiedad.


End file.
